Count Your Blessings
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Tim doesnt get the comfort he was hoping for from his best friend after getting spanked. Kon explains. Warning contains spanking so I hope you know the routine. Alright! Enjoy! and Review! :)


**Not much to say, hope you like it and please Review :3**

* * *

"I can't stand him!" thirteen year old Tim Drake yelled as he entered his best friend Konnor Kent's bedroom which was located inside Mount Justice, the HQ of the Young Justice League.

"What did you do this time?" Konnor asked briefly looking up from the book he was reading to see Tim scrubbing at his tear stained face.

Feeling betrayed Tim deepened his scowl and sat on the computer chair he turned away from Konnor's desk so he could face the half-Kryptonian as he sat on his bed reading and waiting for an explanation.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Tim spoke up feeling rather hurt that his best friend would take his father's side. Konnor put his book down on the side table next to him.

"Well, Bats seems pretty fair to me. So forth, if you got a spanking you probably deserved it." He said flat out. Konnor was in no mood to humor his friend that Tim's dad was a mean and cruel guy. He had his moments of course, but seemed like a pretty good dad to Konnor. Tim looked away. Konnor sighed. "Okay Tim, tell me what happened." Tim turned back to his friend, brushed his black hair out of his face recalling what had happened.

FLASHBACK:

Tim hadn't had a very good day at school. He just wanted to crawl into bed and make the day end. Unfortunatly it was only four thirty and way too early for sleep. Tim came up the long driveway leading to the Manor from the school bus stop. As soon as he came inside Bruce was standing in front of him arms crossed. Tim cocked an eye at his guardian.

"Tim, do you have anything you wanted to tell me?" Bruce asked. Tim rolled his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding without noticing. He walked past Bruce only to be caught by his arm by Bruce who was evidently not happy himself and taking no attitude from his son.

"Let go of me! I've had a bad enough day. You obviously know so why ask me. I don't want to tell you and would have preffered if you had not found out-"

"Timothy! You are already in trouble. Don't add being mouthy to your list of offences. Yes, I do know what you did. And I am very disappointed. Not only do you not fight at school but you treat your teachers with respect when they tell you to do something." Bruce stated getting more and more irritated by the second.

"Whatever. Let me go now!" Bruce pulled Tim to his side and lay five rapid swats to his jean clad bum. Bruce then pulled him close to his face and growled;

"Go to your room right now and prepare for the spanking of your life." Tim's eyes widened at the threat. Bruce turned and left Tim standing at the door alone.

Still stunned Tim decided he better rush upstairs.

Fifteen agonizing minutes later Tim had calmed down. He didn't want to be in more trouble, and to be honest he didn't know why he had had an outburst like that in the first place.

He heard a knock on the door. And as he sat on the edge of his bed meekly answered; "Come in."

Bruce came in. It was obvious to Tim that he was still furious. The man wasted no time.

"You know what this spanking is for, right?" Bruce asked as he removed his belt from it's loops. Tim's eyes shot wide again.

"Bruce, please Don't use that! I'm sorry I got in a fight! I'm sorry I was rude to my teacher and rude to you, just please don't use your belt!" At the notice of sudden change in his boy's attitude Bruce sighed and his exspression softened.

"I'm glad to hear that. But you know better. And had you stopped the attitude when you got your first warning it wouldn't have come to this would it?"

Tim's anger resurfaced as he noticed his father's hardened heart to his plea. But he kept his anger from showing, not want to make things worse.

"Yes sir," He replied looking to the ground. Bruce sat down on Tim's bed and guided the teen over his lap. Tim grabbed Brue's pants tightly. Bruce started.

Tim squirmed as he sobbed. He did his best not to kick.

"NO!" He cried out. "Stop! I don't want anymore!" Tim started to buck his legs and throw his fists the best he could against Bruce.

Unceremoniously Bruce picked the thirteen year old off his lap and flipped him on his back onto the bed. Bruce then grabbed the smaller ankles in his large fist bringing Tim's leg up and started again.

"No, I'm sorry Bruce! Please stop!" Tim begged through sobs.

"Be good for these next ten and you'll be done," Bruce said having had enough himself. Tim nodded as more tears escaped his soaked eyes.

As soon as Bruce let him up Tim he ran downstairs toward the entrance to the Bat cave. Once there he used the Zeta tube to get to Mount Justice. Bringing him to this moment.

End of FLASHBACK.

Tim summarized it for his friend. Konnor nodded.

"Yep. Looks like you deserved what you got," The Superboy said picking up his book one more time. Tim got up and took a few steps towards his friend.

"What's your problem? You wouldn't be thinking this if you got spanked!" Konnor put his book down again and stood up towering over Tim. Tim stared him on.

"What's your problem? You don't realize how lucky you are! You have a father who not only love you but cares enough to correct you when you're wrong. I don't have that! I would do anything to have someone care for me like that, even if I got spanked. At least I would know that I was loved and cared for!"

Tim broke his stare looking at the ground suddenly ashamed that he had forgotten that. "Sorry Konnor. I guess I forgot."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I wasn't very sympathetic," The Kryptonian said with a softened expression. "But maybe you should go see your dad before you miss out on all the cuddles," He added teasingly, although his heart longed for someone to hold him like Bruce did to his little birds. Tim smirked giving his best friend a hug. He then left to find Bruce.

Konnor sighed then went back to his book one last time before putting it down and crying himself to sleep.

* * *

**I know! It's an angsty ending! But i shall make things better with Kon in a different story :P**


End file.
